


La triste balada de Svetlana

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Blackmail, Drama, Drugged Sex, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Intoxication, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cuando Savannah y Svetlana salían a conquistar la noche, el mundo era suyo.” Georgina se pregunta qué sucederá si a Savannah el mundo que tiene para ofrecerle deja de alcanzarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La triste balada de Svetlana

Sabías que no estaba destinado a durar por siempre. Sabías que cada resonar de tus tacos sobre la barra, cada copa que tocaba tus labios, cada risa y cada beso era un punteo más del reloj. Sabías que el tiempo se te escurría deprisa, pero nunca te importó. Siempre te consideraste una criatura del presente, del instante. El pasado eran ataduras de las que más valía desprenderse y el futuro, así como las consecuencias de tus actos, era un problema de la mañana siguiente, ningún sentido tenía preocuparse por él antes de que llegara. La fugacidad del instante no te asustaba. Si esta fiesta se tornaba aburrida, siempre había un taxi, una limusina, un avión al que subirse para llegar a otra fiesta, a otro bar, a otra vida.

No puedes negar que a veces se tornaba solitaria tu vida de constante torbellino, que a veces los bordes filosos de los recuerdos cortaban hasta sangrar. Entonces pedías otro tequila (o dos, o tres), buscabas una nueva víctima para que te encendiera la noche o un poco de cocaína para difuminar los contornos, para devolverte los colores.

Y también estaba Savannah, por supuesto.

Cómplice, compañera, coartada. Amiga, si es que alguna vez aprendiste el significado de esa palabra. Ciertamente la amistad que las unía no era la que incluía hacerse trenzas la una a la otra, tomar chocolate caliente mirando una película de Reese Witherspoon ni llorar en el hombro de la otra. Savannah y Svetlana, Tiffany y Ángel eran otra cosa. Eran risas escandalosas a las dos de la madrugada por las calles de Manhattan, eran litros de Cosmos, Martinis y tequila, un baile improvisado sobre la barra de la disco más exclusiva. No se trataba de confidencias susurradas al oído ni de almuerzos en los escalones del Museo Metropolitano. Era sobre dejarse llevar, olvidarse de todo, hasta de tu propio nombre, para vivir una aventura diferente cada noche. Era atreverse a ir siempre un paso más allá, a empujar los límites, escupirle en la cara a las reglas absurdas de su mundo.

Nadie podía con ellas cuando Savannah y Svetlana salían a conquistar la noche. Ninguna pista de baile sobrevivía a sus tacos, ningún hombre podía resistirse a sus encantos. El mundo era suyo, y ellas lo sabían.

Pero había veces en las que a Savannah el mundo no parecía alcanzarle. No, al menos, el que Svetlana tenía para ofrecerle. Su rostro perdía su eterna sonrisa y adoptaba una expresión contrita, casi culpable cuando sus ojos se fijaban en el reloj.

_Lo lamento, Georgie, pero mi abuela viene a almorzar mañana y no puedo caer con resaca._

_Te juro que preferiría quedarme contigo, pero mi mamá se va a poner histérica si no voy a esa estúpida reunión._

_Ay, G, no te enojes, pero le prometí a Eric que íbamos a ir juntos a comprar el regalo del Día de la Madre y se me hace tarde._

Y lo peor de todo, la frase imperdonable:

_Oh, Georgie, lo siento, pero le dije a Blair que iba a pasar por su casa hace horas._

En el universo de Savannah y Svtelana, donde el primer mandato era divertirse y burlarse de todo, había pocas reglas. Podían tomar hasta quedar inconscientes, podían acostarse con quien les diera la gana, incluso era válido compartir los chicos al igual que compartían los sobres de polvo blanco.

Lo que no se podía hacer, bajo ninguna circunstancia, era nombrar a Blair Waldorf.

Sabías, por supuesto, que la otra chica existía y no podías negar, aunque quisieras, la importancia que tenía para Serena. No podías negar que el lazo que las unía era indestructible después de haber sobrevivido un centenar de desplantes, rivalidades y celos. Tampoco podías cerrar los ojos para no ver cómo tus instantes con Serena estaban delimitados por lo que Blair Waldorf estuviera dispuesta a cederte.

Pero había un acuerdo entre ustedes, inquebrantable y tácito. Tácito porque ni tú tenías ganas de perder el tiempo con frígidas reprimidas ni Blancanieves estaba dispuesta a rebajarse para dirigirte la palabra. El acuerdo, empero, existía. Blair podía contar con Serena para almorzar juntas en los escalones del Met, para gobernar a dúo los pasillos de Constance Billard e incluso para sus absurdas fiestas de máscaras y bailes de etiqueta. A ti, en cambio, te correspondían las barras de los bares, los cuartos de hotel, incluso los baños de las discos, donde cuando no se inclinaban a adorar líneas blancas sobre un espejo de mano podían adorarse la una a la otra contra la pared de azulejos. Aún ahora sientes un placer perverso al recordar los cabellos dorados alborotados alrededor de su cabeza, un halo imperfecto para un ángel que nunca lo fue; los gemidos escandalosos, la blusa desabrochada, la ropa interior de encaje rojo en las rodillas, mientras tus dedos y tus labios exploraban bajo la pollera.

En momentos así existían solamente Savannah y Svetlana. Allí no importaban las amenazas de expulsión por parte de la directora del colegio, ni otro hogar desarmado por un nuevo divorcio, ni siquiera los chicos mirándolas con lascivia podían interponerse entre ustedes. En esos instantes – preciosos, fugaces – sólo estaban ustedes dos, descubriendo, explorando, volviendo a recorrer de nuevo (más rápido, más lento, más intenso), tus labios riéndose sobre su pecho y sus dedos enredándose en tu pelo.

Savannah y Svetlana.

Pero incluso en esos momentos, sabías que no podía durar. Llegaban a un nuevo bar y tú proponías ser Ángel, porque siempre tuviste un gusto retorcido por la ironía, y ella no tenía mejor idea que llamarse _Tiffany_. Te rechinaban los dientes, porque no te interesaba el cine antiguo pero hasta tú podías captar la referencia. Te enfurecía que en los momentos que pasaba contigo pudiera estar pensando en domingos por la mañana con croissants y Audrey Hepburn. Te dolía, también, que pudiera estar pensando en ella cuando eran tus labios los que la estaban besando (eso, al menos, Blancanieves no podría robártelo). Nunca dijiste una palabra, porque no era tu estilo. Lo tuyo jamás fueron los ataques frontales sino lo subrepticio y maquiavélico.

Como colocar una cámara en un cuarto de hotel, junto a un chico drogado y una Savannah borracha, por ejemplo. Pero ni siquiera entonces pudiste librarte del todo de Blair, porque Serena se la pasó lamentándose por su traición. Nunca pudiste entender cuál era la gran tragedia, porque para ti la existencia de una novia no fue jamás un impedimento para acostarse con un chico, fuera quien fuera la novia en cuestión. Lo único que te asqueaba un poco era que Savannah hubiera caído tan bajo como para acostarse con un muñeco Ken, pero tampoco era como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho con un adefesio.

Los eventos de esa noche son tristemente conocidos, y aún así, nunca creíste que la muerte de Pete sería suficiente para perder a Savannah. No podías dar crédito a tus ojos cuando leíste en ese estúpido blog sobre la reforma de Serena, y aún menos pudiste creerlo cuando viste que semana a semana, mes a mes la farsa de niña buena se mantenía.

Decidiste tomar cartas en el asunto. Ser la novia no oficial de un príncipe estaba muy bien, pero estabas perdiendo a Savannah – o tal vez Savannah se estaba perdiendo a sí misma – y tenías que actuar.

Aún así, nunca creíste que sería tan difícil. Una parte de ti creía que bastaría con tu reaparición en su vida para que todo fuera como antes. Mas no fue así y tus planes se volvieron cada vez más retorcidos, más desesperados. Sabías que estabas dispuesta a cualquiera cosa con tal de recuperar a Savannah, incluso cruzar líneas que hasta para tu moral laxa eran imperdonables. Mentiste, chantajeaste, actuaste, revelaste secretos que nunca debieron ser pronunciados en voz alta, te inventaste un nuevo nombre e identidad sólo para seducir a un chico en el que jamás te hubieras fijado y hasta llegaste a echar GHB en el vaso de Serena. Todo para recuperar a la chica que una vez conociste, todo para volver a ser _Savannah y Svetlana_ , porque Svetlana por sí sola nunca ha sido gran cosa.

Pero fallaste, y mientras una limusina te lleva hacia el peor infierno que tus padres pudieron idear en tan poco tiempo, te das cuenta de que tus esfuerzos estuvieron desencaminados desde un principio. No era el poeta frustrado de Brooklyn el ancla que retenía a Serena en la senda del bien y la mediocridad. No era él tu digno rival, él no tenía el poder para arrebatarte a Savannah.

Recuerdas una sonrisa maliciosa, una mirada altiva y las palabras _¿No te enteraste? Yo soy la perra aquí_ pronunciadas en tono triunfal. Y sabes, entonces, que no era el caballero blanco en su armadura brillante el auténtico enemigo, porque el mendigo nunca podría quedarse con la princesa. Una vez pasado el entusiasmo por la novedad, Serena dejaría Brooklyn atrás para volver a lo que ha conocido desde siempre.

Mas no es a tu brazos a donde retornará la princesa, y lo sabes cuando ves la sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro de Blancanieves. Ella gana la partida, ella gana el corazón de Serena.

¿Y tú? Tú te quedas donde siempre has estado, volverás a lo que siempre has sido, dejando tus castillos en el aire atrás, porque no puede existir una Svetlana sin Savannah, un Ángel sin su Tiffany, Georgina sin Serena.


End file.
